vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Avery
'''Tom Avery' was the last of Silas' doppelgängers and descendants. With the Travelers' help of a magic spell, it is seen that he's a paramedic who resides in Atlanta, Georgia. Early History Tom lived in Atlanta, Georgia and worked as a paramedic. About four months ago (around the same time Silas died), he was kidnapped by a witch named Hazel (who was working with Luke and Liv Parker). Hazel put him in a magically induced coma to cloak him from The Travelers. Season 5 In While You Were Sleeping, he is seen in visions when Sloan and The Travelers link Stefan to him in order to locate him. In Rescue Me, he is found and rescued by Caroline Forbes and Lorenzo. Caroline snaps Enzo's neck in order to prevent him from killing Tom. Caroline then takes him to a diner and compels him to tell her about his life. Confirming he is a good person, she compels him to run, far from The Travelers and Enzo. Before he can leave, however, Enzo catches up to them and snaps his neck, killing him. Physical Appearance Physically, he is described to be classically handsome and athletic. He has a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. He is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. Personality Tom seemed like a kind and compassionate young man. He cared about what happened to others and from what was shown, it seems that he doesn't like seeing people in pain or dying. Tom's skills as a paramedic are so great that even one of the doctors working with him admitted he was the best paramedic he had ever met, even though they didn't get along. Name *'Tom' is a masculine name of English origin. It is a short version of the name Thomas, which is a name of Greek origin. The meaning of the name Thomas is "twin". Ironically, Tom is a "twin" or doppelgänger of Stefan and is one of Silas' doppelgängers. *'Avery' is a traditionally masculine name of English origin. It is an English translation of the name Alfred, which is of French origin. The meaning of the name is elf counsel or ruler of the elves. Today the name is used on both boys and girls and is common as a surname. Appearances Season Five *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' Trivia *He worked in Atlanta as a paramedic. *He was the only known doppelganger who was not aware or told of his supernatural origins. **This also makes him the only doppelganger not to meet his other doppelgangers (i.e Stefan). *Tom's compassionate personality is evidence that doppelgangers born in different time can share similar personality. Since we've seen Katherine always being the opposite of Elena. *Since The Other Side collapsed, it is most likely he found peace or was sucked into oblivion. *He is the only known doppelganger of Silas to not follow the name pattern of the name beginning with S. *With the exception of Tatia, who is the only doppelganger who hasn't appeared at all in the series yet, Tom has appeared in the least amount of episodes out of all the known doppelgangers. Gallery normal_tvd517-0003.jpg normal_tvd517-0025.jpg normal_tvd517-0030.jpg normal_tvd517-0637.jpg normal_tvd517-0654.jpg normal_tvd517-1228.jpg normal_tvd517-1239.jpg normal_tvd517-1421.jpg normal_tvd517-1423.jpg normal_tvd517-1436.jpg normal_tvd517-1466.jpg normal_tvd517-1502.jpg normal_tvd517-1517.jpg normal_tvd517-1777.jpg Bj6A7FgIEAElzCm.jpg See also Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters